User blog:Tonygameman/Fake DLC Character: Alfred Pennyworth
Alfred Pennyworth is a DLC character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, and is classified as a Gadget Character. Biography Alfred Pennyworth is Bruce Wayne's loyal butler, serving not only as a confidant to the Batman but also as his father figure. Alfred is the moral heart of the Bat Family, but he still handle himself in a fight. Injustice Comic Year One Alfred enters the Batcave as Superman is leaving. After asking if "Master Clark" if he is not staying for tea, Superman declines and reminds Alfred that he does not have to call him 'Master'. Alfred gives Clark a stern look and replies, "Good. Let's remember that." Alfred sits in the dark of the Wayne Manor with a picture of himself, Bruce and a very young Dick Grayson, several wine bottles on a stand, a clear indication he is drowning his sorrows over Dick's sudden death. Selina Kyle finds him and after he tries to pick himself up, she tells him she will take care of him and Bruce for a while. Alfred approaches Batman and Catwoman with a tray of tea in hand, as well as watching Superman's press conference in Paris. Alfred sends Damian, and later finds the young teen in the Batcave standing in front of the display case that contained Dick Grayson's Nightwing costume. The two start to talk before Batman returns, quickly demanding to know why his exiled son has returned. Damian decides to leave and after Alfred calls to him, he quickly whispers to Batman, "Your guilt-ridden son has just walked back into your home seeking redemption and forgiveness. Please try not to be you." Bruce calls to his son to wait and after a quick look at Alfred, decides to talk to him. The conversation does not go well, with Damian venting his anger at his father. Alfred places a comforting hand on the boy and urges him to let his father speak but Damian reacts in rage and punches Alfred with enough force to send him flying into the Batcomputer, cracking the monitor. An enraged Batman attempts to grab his son but is likewise knocked back into the giant penny inside the cave, with Alfred watching in horror as the penny begins to fall over onto Bruce, though he is saved by the timely intervention of Hawkgirl. Damian helps a bleeding Alfred up, apologizing for his attack, though Alfred is more concerned for Bruce then himself. After Batman's identity is exposed, Alfred heads down into the Batcave to announce to that a "Ludicrous number of newscopters circling the manor." Bruce apologizes to him for what's about to happen to his life, though Alfred easily brushes this off and reveals he has always known this day would come and trusts that Bruce has prepared for it as well to protect his company and the various trust funds and charities. Alfred then hands him a list of items he may forget to take with him if he ever had to leave the manor in a hurry, including such items as his mother's pearls, his father's medical items and pictures of the boys. Bruce thanks his oldest friend but after suggesting he leave as to protect himself, Alfred again brushes this off, saying his master can't leave him: "I'm the first thing on your list." Alfred waits in hiding in the Batcave as Batman distracts Superman long enough for the Batcomputer to analyze the nanotech pill. When Bruce is crippled by Superman, Alfred steps in, taking the pill before addressing the Man of Steel by name. Shocked at his presence, Superman is completely off guard, allowing Alfred to deliver a vicious headbutt, his new invulnerability and super-human strength allowing him to shatter the Man of Steel's nose in a spray of gore. Standing over the stunned Superman, Alfred can only say, "I am so disappointed in you." before kicking the fallen Man of Steel, and then venting his fury with a series of punches as he screams, "No more. Do you hear me? You don't get to hurt my family anymore!" With the Kryptonian beaten, Alfred wipes his hands clean of blood before collecting his master and heads for the teleporter. When Bruce tries to ask about the Cave and Superman, Alfred only tells him, "We have everything we need sir. There's nothing worth saving here." Alfred and Bruce then teleport away just as Superman begins to rise back up. Year Two Sometime after, Alfred contacts Zatanna for help in hiding Bruce from Superman and aid in his recovery. Zatanna then moved both Bruce and Alfred to the Tower of Doctor Fate, well outside any dimension Superman would be able to reach. When Bruce wakes up sometime later, Alfred assured him he was safe before revealing Zatanna's aide in hiding them. Alfred watched silently as Zatanna used her magic to put Bruce back to sleep so he would rest and recover. Alfred forbids Bruce from answering his cellphone, even though he knows it's a call from the President, with the butler not caring in the slightest. He tells Bruce the call will be diverted, and when his master asks to where, Alfred only responds, "You know where." After a seven month time skip, Alfred reappears in chapter sixteen, continuing to watch over his crippled master as Bruce painfully applies a mechanical device to his back that aids in straightening his spine. Alfred explains that while the device will help in his rehabilitation, he still can't leave the tower as his spine is still fragile. Zatanna arrives shortly after with Black Canary, and though Batman asks if she could use her magic to restore his spine, she quickly explains that it may fail if something were to happen to her, and Alfred tells his master, "I'm afraid you'll have to heal the same way as the rest of us, Master Bruce. With time." Batman tells Alfred the're out of time before having Oracle open a channel to all resistance members, delivering a speech over the importance of the battle tomorrow. Afterwards, Alfred tells Zatanna that it's time and asks her to teleport him, Catwoman and Black Canary to the Batcave. When Batman looks to his loyal friend in confusion, Alfred smiles and says, "Please, Master Bruce. Did you really think I'd sit back while our friends went to war?" Zatanna then teleports the three to the Batcave. Alfred is in the Batcave alongside Black Canary, holding a case open for her from which she draws a custom designed handgun. Alfred then presents a Kryptonite tipped bullet to her, but warns her, "I'm afraid you only get one shot, Miss Lance." Alfred opens the hanger doors of the Batcave for Black Canary to leave in the Batplane while asking Dinah, "If you'd be so kind as to hit Superman with a missile for me, I'd appreciate it." Year Three Alfred is present in Jason Blood's home during the Insurgency's meeting there when the home comes under attack from the Spectre, resulting in Blood's and Harvey Bullock's deaths. Alfred checks on the wounded Detective Chimp and confirms the detective is alive to John Constantine. Alfred carries Chimp as Zatanna teleports the group back to the Tower of Fate. Alfred works alongside Harley Quinn and Zatanna to keep Chimp alive when they are visited by Rose Constantine, who is quickly ushered away by Doctor Fate, Alfred watching the exchange between Fate and Harley in silence. Year Four Year Five Quotes *TBA Powers and Abilities *TBA Intro/Outro Intro: Alfred is seen pouring some tea from a teapot into a teacup, then picks up the tray holding the both of them, turning around to face his opponent and saying "Well, then. I guess I'll have to get my hands dirty." Outro: Alfred turns around calmly and says "I really must get back to work...", then the scene changes to Alfred in the Batcave, dusting the Batcomputer. Gameplay Character Trait Medical Skills: Alfred sets the tray on the ground and kneels downward to wrap bandages around his arm, slowly healing small amounts of his health, similar to Cyborg's character trait. Move List Basic Attacks: *Tray Swipe *Tray Slam Combo Attacks: *Tray Combo *Loyal Butler Special Moves: *Tray Toss: Alfred tosses the teacup and teapot in the air by forcefully raising his arm, then throws the tray forward at the opponent, only to have it zoom back to him in time to catch the teacup and teapot. **'Meter Burn' - After the tray comes back to him, Alfred uses it to catch the teacup and teapot and send them into the air, and then throws the tray at the opponent again, faster and harder, only for it to come back. *Flying Butler Kick: Alfred does a reverse flying kick that travels about mid-way across the screen, knocking the opponent back forcefully. **'Meter Burn' - After hitting the opponent with the flying kick, Alfred follows up with a bicycle kick, hitting them three times before knocking them away. *Server Slide: Alfred slides across the ground, while holding the tray raised above him, to knock the opponent off their feet. **'Meter Burn' - When the opponent is knocked off their feet, Alfred kicks upward to knock the opponent into the air. *Tray Counter: Alfred quickly tosses the teacup and teapot into the air and holds the tray in front of his face to block an attack; if this works, he will either force a projectile back at the opponent, or slam the tray onto the opponent's head and kick them away before catching the teacup and teapot onto the tray. Super Move Guardian Butler: Alfred grabs the teacup and thrusts it forward to spray hot tea forward; if it connects with the opponent, they'll be blinded, allowing Alfred to break the teapot over the opponent's head; as they turn back in pain, Alfred pulls out a shotgun and shoots them directly in the back, sending them flying forward. Ending Alfred Pennyworth, Batman's loyal butler, was thought to be dead, killed by the Regime for his loyalty to Batman. However, unbeknownst to all, Alfred had survived the attempt on his life, falling between the cracks in the Regime for years, until the time was right to strike. Somehow travelling to Superman's Fortress of Solitude, Alfred challenged the Regime's leader, who thought of the challenge as a joke. However, Superman had no idea just how powerful Alfred Pennyworth really is... Costumes TBA Trivia *Efrem Zimbalist Jr. was Alfred's voice actor in the DC Animated Universe cartoons. Category:Blog posts Category:Human Category:Males Category:Insurgency